History Repeats
by LuvRaisa
Summary: We all know what happened to Sonny and Chad. Lets say they got back together and got married. This story follows their son, Kyle as he follows their footsteps... in a way. CHANNY (obviously!) and RYLE. T cuz I'm a teen. :P
1. Prologue Right?

**No ones POV**

It was an eventful day in the Cooper household. Not only was it Sonny and Chad's eldest son's, Kyle Dylan Cooper,15th birthday, but also the day he can start his acting career. Just being the son of the greatest actor and actress of their generation doesn't mean he gets to act as soon as he can. He has an eidenic memory which means he will never forget; kind of like Olive in ANT farm. His dad, Chad Dylan Cooper, wanted him to be an actor as soon as he was born but his mom, Sonny May Cooper thought he should live like an average teen so they compromised. When Kyle was 1 years old, he starred in the hit movie, The Third Shot **(I made this up:P)** which definitely broke records. It was said he was the best baby actor anyone has ever seen. He was perfect but his attitude. His mother says he got it from his father, much like his golden hair and the brightest and lightest blue eyes. He is arrogant and cocky. In his high school, Hollywood Star High, he is the most popular guy. The special high school for famous kids will still have the stereotype high school groups but here its either your popular, VERY popular, or the royals. They rule the school. Yesterday Kyle said goodbye to all his classmates because he already graduated, being a genius. He got a a contract to do a movie. Its called "Blaze" which is a passionate love story that will circulate around him and his soon to be found co-star. He gets up ready for his massive party to celebrate his 15th birthday. He is greeted by his parents and his little brother and sister, Austin and Claire. Their twins. No one knows that he has a soft-spot for his family and ONLY his family. It will always stay that way. Right?

...

**No one's POV 2 (:P) (Just letting you know that Raisa will be mostly based off me because I find it that I can then give the exact emotions so everything i say here but where Raisa, or should i say, I, is mostly me.)**

Raisa woke up with a big smile on her face. Yesterday night she found out that her life long dream came true. She is going to star in a HOLLYWOOD MOVIE! She is not your average Hollywood actress. She is from an South-Asian descendant. Her parents are from South Asia and she was also born there but now she is a U.S. citizen and is about to live her dream. She is a singer and dancer and an incredible actress. Her cheery, optimistic personality will always brighten someone's day. She is loved by all but she is not just a naive, sweet 13 year old. When there is something she doesn't like, she will turn into a determined girl and will stand for what she believes in. Her light brown skin, her casual but fashionable outfits, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that always sparkle, her bright smile that is always on her face, and her silky, brown hair that is soft and shiny and always smells like a certain fruit or flower pretty much described her to everyone else. That's how she liked it. She walks into the family room to see her mother and father cuddled on the couch, beside her 3 year old sister, Raina, watching a sappy romance movie. Romance. Raisa's thought on that is simple, "Romance is over-rated". Its cute, but she doesn't have time for that and probably never will. No one can change that. Right?

* * *

**What do you think? I was proud! I will let you know that it is all me! Raisa is actually my name so, LOL! Well remember to review!**

**-Raisa Binte Afiz! (yes its my name in the story too)**

** REVIEW!**


	2. The Party

**Sorry I was gone so long! Needed ideas. BUT I'M BACK!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Sonny With A Chance.**

**Me: I do not own anything bu...**

**Kyle: YOU OWN ME AND YOURSELF AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY GIRLIE!**

**Me: Shut up! I was about to say that! Geez, what idiot created you?**

**Kyle: You, idiot!**

**Me: HEY COME BACK HERE!**

**I start to chase Kyle around!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe my little baby boy is 15! It seems like only yesterday he was born. I am an emotional heap right now. I sit down on the enormous bed Chad and I have in our, too large if you ask me, room. I look around the enormous room and see the blue and brown walls are filled with pictures. I move along from one to the other. It was the picture of us in our first date that paparazzi took of us, you know, before the whole throwing up thing. I giggle thinking about it.

I look at the next picture, the one of us at Tween Choice Awards. We were happily smiling at the camera on the red carpet. I remember that night and feel guilty. I look at the next picture that Tawni took of us out in the rain, in each others arms, smiling at each other. I think back.

_Flashback_

_I walk away humming What to Do thinking about Chad. Friends. That's what we will be. I fill this empty pit in my stomach and remind myself that I was the one who broke up with him. I get to my dressing room just in time to see the storm clouds gather outside my window. I sit down in front of my vanity and look at myself. I look into my brown eyes and think. When I got the award, I wasn't being the best girlfriend ever. The next day when I thought Chad would break up with me, he comes in looking upset but when he sees me, he smiles this comforting smile and genuinely says he's happy for me. He was there for me even though he didn't win. _

_After the talk with , he still didn't do anything to me. He was there. He also told off his cast mates for me. He encouraged me to enjoy the privileges the winners got. Now thinking, he let me be in the spotlight. I was over-reacting. He tried to fix it. He tried to make us work. I snap out and realized, I was wrong. I was so upset that we lost I didn't even notice that the winning was not even real if there was a mistake counting the votes. I jump up and head out to find Chad. Tawni comes in._

_"Sonny, where are you going?"_

_"Can't talk Tawn, I need to find Chad and fix this! Its was all my fault."_

_She looks confused so I explain. _

_"Wow Sonny, you messed up big time." she says laughing._

_I glare at her, and sarcastically say, "Thanks!" _

_I walk to the Mackenzie Falls Studio and go to Chad's dressing room. On the way, I find Ferguson.  
"Hey Sonny!"_

_"Sorry, can't talk. Have you seen Chad?"_

_"He went outside a few minutes ago."_

_"Thanks!" I cut him off and race outside._

_I arrive at the parking lot which is mainly empty, to find it is raining and Chad is slowly walking towards his car. _

_"CHAD!" I yell._

_He looks back with a confused expression._

_"Sonny? What are you doing out in the rain?"_

_I rush up to him._

_"Chad I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I realized that you were only trying to help and that I over-reacted. Chad, I think it's true, I can't live without you._ **(Haha! Two is Better Than One lyrics! Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift!)** _I love you and I want us to be together again."_

_He looks at me for a moment and I think that rejection is on its way up but then he smiles and scoopes me in his arms._

_"Oh my god Sonny! You have no idea how much I wanted you to say those words. I love you too and I always will. I can never live without you."_

_We kiss in the rain, I know, cliche. After we break apart, we smile happily into each others eyes before realizing that we are wet and head inside._

_End of Flashback_

Tawni gave this photo to us on after we told her everything. I look at our wedding photo, Kyle, Austin and Claire, and Chad and my individual photos and last but not least, the family portrait.

"Sonny!" Chad bursts into the room.

"Lets go! We need to ge..."

He freezes after he sees me. I am wearing a beautiful black dress with the top jeweled and and ends lacy. It was up to my thighs and was sleeveless. I have on some red shoes which is supposed to match the theme color. I curled my, now chestnut again, hair to look bouncy and had a smoky eye with devil red lipstick.

I smirk, "Like what you see?"

He snaps out and grins, "Love it."

I giggle and walk out the door. Our house it like a palace. I really think there are some rooms that I still haven't discovered yet. Chad had it built for the, 'King and Queen of acting to live with their princes and princesses.' We get to the main door where we see the nanny has dressed up little Austin and Claire to their cute outfits. Claire has a red puffy dress which makes her look adorable and Austin is wearing a suit with a tie the same color as Claire's dress. Their brown hair and blue eyes identify them as twins. They smile as they see us walk in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They squeal before rushing towards up.

"Don't we look adorable?" says Claire.

"No Claire, you look adorable, I look cool. I am a boy remember?" says Austin.

"Have you been spending too much time with Kyle,Austin?" I ask him. He is a 5 year old. He is supposed to be cute.

"Maybe." He says slyly.

This kid will just confuse me. Just then Kyle walks in. He is wearing black skinny jeans and a back dress shirt which has been half tucked. He also has on a matching red tie like Austin's and Chad's and Claire's dress and my shoes.

"Here is my big boy!" I say as I give him a hug.

"Mom! You look awesome! Now lets go before I age even more!" With that we walk to the limo.

"So all your friends will be their, some movie stars and who was the special person you invited?" asks Chad.

"Oh it's my co-star in Blaze. I haven't met her yet but I invited her along with the rest of the cast." Kyle answers.

Mystery girl huh. Well I heard she is a newbie so I don't think she will be those fakes. We make small talk as we get to the party.

**Raisa's POV**

I am so nervous! I look at myself once again in the mirror before I walk to the door. I am going to the party of my co-star. I have never met him but he seems nice to invite me! I am wearing a nice red dress which in the back is lacy with a black belt. I grab my jeweled purse which is black and slip on to my black flats. I am wearing no make up because I HATE it! **(I seriously do) **I grin at my reflection and get into my dad's car.

"Oh you look nice! Now I know I said this before but be careful!" He starts.

"Daddy! I'll be fine!" I answer.

Before I know it, I get to the party. I grab the gift from the back-seat. Its a cool Rolex watch. I wave bye to my dad and start up the walk. I open the doors that separate the drop off area to the entrance of the building ans see, hundreds of paparazzi taking pictures of celebreties that I have only seen on TV. _Be cool!_ I tell myself. I walk up to the entrance but before I can get inside, a reporter grabs my arm and pulls me to the middle in front of the camera. _Great!_ i groan inwardly.

"Hi! Who might this gorgeous girl be?"  
I smile and answer, "I am Raisa Binte Afiz and I will be co-staring a new movie with Kyle."

"This is the girl who will get the privilege to act with Kyle in his first movie after 14 years!"

I smile and say, "Well yeah. I gotta go! Bye! I hope we can talk sometimes!"

She seems taken back by the real gesture. But then she smiles a real smile, "I hope we can too."

I get to the doors and there is a big bodyguard there. Then only do I realize that there were security guards everywhere. I hand him my invitation and give him a smile. He grunts and opens the velvet rope to let me in. I walk inside and get hit with cool air. There was loud music playing, stars everywhere. It looked like it was professionally decorated and it seemed to have this 'I'm young' kind of aura. I see the director of the movie and walk towards him. He is quite young and takes after his father.

"Raisa! Wow! You look amazing! I'm glad you could make it!" he says.

"Aww! Thanks Derek! So where's the birthday boy?" I ask.

"He is around somewhere. Don't worry! I will make sure you two meet each other today. For now, grab a drink and PARTY!"

I sometimes wonder if he really is 23. I sigh and drop off my present where they are being kept.

I go to the bar and ask for a coke. I see some girls look at me as of I was holding poison. Gosh! They must live on salad and water. I thank the bar attender and head to a group of people that seem familiar from the audition.

"Hi! Jessica right? And your Dylan. Remember me? Raisa from the audition?"

"Oh my gosh! You made it! Dylan and I were worried that you were those shy types and decided not to come." Jessica says all excited.

Dylan smiles at me and winks. He is those friends you wonder how you even became friends with.

"Me? Shy? No way!" I say. I drop my drink on a table and laugh.

"You guys wanna dance?" I say. I am getting bored of small talk.

"YES! No one seemed to be asking me!" Jessica says exasperated.

"Well I did so both of you! LETS GO!" I say as I grab Dylan's hand and he grabs Jessica's. I have my drink in my hand as I lead them towards the dance floor. Drink in my hand, I try to make it through the crowd of people. Then I bump into somebody and spill my drink all over him. _Oops!_

**Kyle's POV**

I am making my way through the crowd of people when suddenly somebody bumps into me. WHO DARES BUMP INTO THE GREAT... why is my chest all wet and sticky? I then realize that the person has spilled coke on me! UNACCEPTABLE! I look at the guilty party and see that its a pretty girl. _Pretty is an understatement, _I think. But i snap out of it. I'm Kyle Dylan Cooper! I don't compliment.

"What the HECK?!" I scream. The music stops and everyone seemed to stop. They are watching us.

"Oh my gosh! I'm SO SORRY! I could barely see through the crowd. I'm really sorry!" she apologizes.

"Who the heck are you to think you can spill something on KYLE DYLAN COOPER and get away with it!" I demand.

She looks up shocked but then she looks... annoyed?

"Ok chill! I said I was sorry! It was an accident. I apologized! Wait did you say Kyle Dylan Cooper. Wait your my new co-star?" she asks.

Hold it, she will be playing Jasmine?

"Yes! But gosh your clumsy!" i say.

Now she looks full blown out mad.

"What is your problem?! I said I was sorry and it isn't even visible. It was a small spill which you can wipe off. What's with your attitude? Jerk much?" She says.

The whole room gasps. Oh no she didn't!

"This is all your fault! What did I ever do to you? Why are you trying to sabotage me? Geez! Get a life!" I yell.

"Ok look! It is just a little spill so get over it! Forget and continue the party!" she yells back.

"Fine." i say giving in.

"Fine" she says.

"Good"

"Good"

She looks nervous again.

"So we're good?" This girl is too good.

"Oh we're so good I say before we both walk the opposite way. I signal the DJ to start the music again and people get back to their business.

Then I realize what just happened. Only my parents did that. Who is this girl?

My mom and dad come to me.

"Kyle! That was incredibly mean! That girl apologized and you acted like a total jerk! I want you to find her and apologize!" says my mom looking mad. _Oops! _ My dad agrees looking disappointing. I feel horrible.

"Ok. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" Yeah I did!

I start walking away but I catch somethings my parents say.

"Did you hear them Sonny? They sound like us!"

"I realized Chad. That was so weird"

But before they can continue, Angelina Jolie comes up to them and they start talking. I walk around to find the girl. I see her in a corner talking to Dylan, my best friend. I get this queasy feeling in my stomach. I think its the thought of apologizing. I walk up to them to hear them laugh. I clear my throat and they notice me.

"Hey dude!" says Dylan.

"Hey! Can I borrow her for a second?" I ask him.

"Sure."

I pull her away.

"Look if its still about the shirt, I'm sorry! I can pay for a new one!" she says.

"No! Its fine. I just wanted to apologize for acting like a douche bag. I over-reacted. And I don't think we had a proper introduction so here."

I extend my arm for a handshake.

"I'm Kyle Dylan Cooper and I will be playing Chase in Blaze. haha I rhymed. And you are?"

She giggles this genuine, sweet laugh. She takes my hand for a hand shake and say while shaking it.

"Hi! I'm Raisa Binte Afiz. I will be playing Jasmine in Blaze. I am looking forward to working with you."

I smile and so does she. We stay like this for a while before we realize that we're still holding hands. I blush? and let go. She just smiles and looks embarrassed. **(I'm serious! I dont think i can blush!)** We make some small talk before I ask her.

"Do you want to meet the other guests?"

"Oh I already met them. Thanks though." She looks at the time and gasps.

"Gosh my parents will kill me! I got to go!" But before she leaves, she picks up this little box prom the gift area which is covered in shiny blue wrapping paper with a card and hands it to me smiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she says cheerfully like our fight never happened. I smile and take it.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Bye!" and with that, she's gone.

I look back at the present in my hand and carefully open it. I make sure to save the little card as I open the black box. Inside, there is a black Rolex watch and a creative handmade card that says:

_Dear Kyle, _

_Happy Birthday! I know that you don't know me very well but I want you to know that I wish you the best birthday ever! I know that everyone says that so make sure you make life your own. YODO! You live everyday but you only die once so until that day, LIVE LIFE!_

_Sincerely,_

_Raisa A._

I smile at the card and carefully place it in the inside pocket of my leather jacket that i decided to put on at the party. The pocket closest to my heart.

* * *

**This took me hours to write! But I hope you liked it! LOVE ALWAYS! **

**-Raisa**

**Remember to REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! Hopefully I will be updating often.**


End file.
